There Is Nothing Wrong With Falling In Love
by fromthebooth
Summary: Short Gelphie one shot.


1_**I just needed to get my Gelphie musings out of my system. I've been having lots of Gelphie related idea's lately, and...here you go! Two in one night!**_

Elphaba was confused.

Here she was, working with Doctor Dillamond on a very interesting subject, but all she could think about was her blonde, bouncy, bubbling, pink roommate!

"Elphaba? Did you get that?" Doctor Dillamond was concerned. Elphaba was usually a very diligent note taker, but tonight she seemed distracted.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just...ugh! Do you mind if I ask you about something? Something personal?" Elphaba didn't usually go out on a limb like this, but she trusted the Animal, so she felt slightly comfortable in asking his help with her...pink problem.

Doctor Dillamond knew that Elphaba was a very private person, so when she asked to talk about something personal, he was touched that he could be trusted to look into the life of this young scholar.

"Of course my dear. What seems to be troubling you?"

Elphaba looked to her shoes. She kicked at imaginary things on the floor, and took a deep breath before responding. "I've been thinking a lot lately...about...my roommate."

Doctor Dillamond knew of the two girls history, and was slightly confused, but continued on as though he gave it no second thought. "Ah yes, Miss Glinda. What have you been thinking?"

Elphaba smiled, and immediately heard Galinda's voice in her head. _It's Galinda. With a Ga._

"Well, Doctor Dillamond, I've been thinking...about...her! In general! Everything about her! Her laugh, her clothes, her personality, her figure..."

Elphaba looked up suddenly, as if she was slapped in the face. She looked terrified as she glanced over at her mentor, but the Goat was just smiling at her.

"Ah yes, Miss Elphaba, it seems you have fallen under the very common spell of young love."

"But...But Doctor Dillamond! Galinda is a GIRL."

Doctor Dillamond shook his head lightly, and waved his hand, as if dismissing the issue. "Elphaba, I have noticed in my many years of teaching, that love does not seem to focus on the gender of the people it affects. Love just...is. Now, onto another matter! Do you believe Miss Glinda feels the same way?

Elphaba thought back to the previous night, when Galinda had tried to give her a make over. She had told her she was beautiful...and when she returned to her room after running away, Galinda had been acting very strangely toward her...nice, but strange.

"Doctor Dillamond, I have found that there is only one way to get information. And that is to ask for it. So, I believe I have a roommate to talk to."

Doctor Dillamond smiled at her, and told her to hurry off.

"Don't worry Miss Elphaba, I can clean up here. Now go, gather that data!"

Elphaba smiled, and ran off.

When she reached her room, she took a deep breath, and headed in, surprised to find Galinda sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"Galinda, I need to talk to you."

Galinda jumped up immediately, and helped Elphaba put her things away. "I actually wanted to talk to you as well Elphie! But you go first."

"Well, Galinda. As it seems, I seem to be having some...feelings. I know that it is very unconventional of me to be having these feelings, but I believe it is only fair for you to know about them. I've been having these...feelings...about you. I do believe I am in love with you. And I know that this may not be convenient, or conventional, or you may just not care about me in any way, let alone a romantic one, and I understand completely if you go to Madame Morrible and I never see you again." Elphaba said all this in a rush, as she tended to do when she was nervous. When she finally gathered the courage to look at Galinda, she saw something very unexpected. The blonde girl was...ecstatic!

"Oh, Elphie! That's exactly what I was going to tell you! I love you! Wow...what are the odds..." Galinda did not seem troubled by this at all.

Elphaba was confused. This was not what she expected to happen. "So..you don't think that there's something wrong with me...or..." Elphaba's words were cut short when the tiny blonde pushed her into a chair, climbed onto her lap, and put a manicured finger to her lips.

"Elphie," Galinda said softly, putting her arms around the green girl's neck, "there is nothing wrong with falling in love." And Galinda softly put her lips to the slightly trembling green ones below hers, and was overjoyed when her roommate did not pull back, but responded enthusiastically.


End file.
